


An Open Window

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Series: JayTim Secret Santa 2017 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Common Cold, Crime Fighting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Motorcycles, Rescue, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Tim Drake would describe his relationship with Jason Todd as rocky at best. There's a reason he tries to stay as far away from Red Hood's territory as possible. Of course, that doesn't stop his curiosity from getting the best of him when Red Hood shows up at his apartment looking for help.





	An Open Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k_rowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_rowe/gifts).



> Happy holidays to asthekroweflies! Hope this fic was exactly what you were looking for! Have a fantastic rest of the year and the next! Enjoy!

Wind bit angrily at every inch of his exposed skin, no doubt causing it to turn bright pink, and would have easily ripped through his clothing, if he weren’t wearing heavy duty armor and thermals. Winters in Gotham were always frostbite-inducingly cold, something that always made him consider moving south with the birds. He absolutely loathed the cold and the inevitable snow always worsened his already sour mood-there were few things he hated more than soggy boots and freezing toes. To make matters worse, on this particular evening he’d been forced to sit perfectly still on a tall building with nothing to block the blistering wind. Not to mention, he sat on the outskirts of Red Hood’s territory and had zero doubt the other would attack him given the chance.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he rubbed his hands furiously together to give his body the illusion of warming up again, but didn’t feel the slightest bit warmer. He had hoped the gun dealers he’d been tailing after two months of tracking their every move would do him the curtesy of making their meeting quick. Of course, he couldn’t blame them for hiding away in what looked to be a well heated building, instead of returning to the cold Gotham streets. If he hadn’t put so much time into this case, he probably would have busted down the door long ago and waited inside for the cops to pick them up.

“Red Robin, status report.” The voice crackling over the comms sounded gruffer and gritter than normal-another by-product of the low temperature.

“Still no movement.”

“I’m sending Nightwing to take over for you. He should be there in a few minutes.”

“What? No! This is my case. I’ll handle it.”

“It’s nearly below freezing and you’ve been sitting there for hours.”

“I can handle it. I-”

“This is not up for discussion.”

The sound of the comms clicking off swiftly ended any argument he might’ve had and sent a wave of intense frustration coursing through him. “Fuck!”

“Such naughty language. What would daddy Bats say if he heard that?”

Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t fight back the cringe at the nickname he used for Bruce and the sickly-sweet tone of voice. “Don’t ever say that again.”

“Well, now I definitely will.”

“Great. Can we get whatever this is over with? I’m kind of busy.”

“Really?” The Red Hood made a show of looking around for something, then focused back in on Tim. “You don’t look busy.”

“I’m not standing out here for fun.”

“You could have fooled me. I don’t think you’ve moved all night. I’d be impressed, if it weren’t so stupid.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

A dark chuckle filtered through the helmet and Jason leaned over him so their faces were much too close for comfort. “It means, it doesn’t take a genius to know standing perfectly still out in this temperature is a really good way to get frostbite.”

“I prepared.”

“Obviously. Prepared well enough to know the guys you’ve been tailing gave you the slip while you were too busy standing out in the cold to realize it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Did you not do your homework on the building? It’s got a connection straight to the sewer system, which is exactly where your little buddies disappeared off to. They’re at whatever secret meeting place they have that connects to this one. Of course, I’m sure you already knew that and you’ve been standing up here for fun.”

“That’s impossible.” Despite his disbelief, he snapped his head back to looking at the supposedly long abandoned building and his voice sounded hollow. “I’ve been following them for weeks. I’ve calculated all the risks and-and…”

“Guess you let this one slip through the cracks. It’s been absolutely thrilling to watch you work. What’s your plan now? I’m sure it’ll be much better than standing here like a statue all night.”

“Now, the plan is to go back to my apartment.”

“Giving up already?”

“I’m tired and freezing and pissed, so yes. I’m giving up.”

At the sound of a slow clap, Tim slowly turned to look at Jason and narrowed his eyes enough Jason would clearly be about to tell-even with the domino on. “Don’t give me that face, Tiny Tim. I’m very proud of you. I didn’t think an obsessive control-freak like you would be able to give something up.”

“What?”

“Do you really need me to repeat myself?”

“Fuck off.”

“That’s not very nice. I thought all you good guys were supposed to be gentlemen.”

“Shut up.” Even though he knew better, he placed both his hands on Jason’s chest plate and shoved the taller man with as much force as he could muster. “I don’t need your opinion, nor did I ask for it. Now, fuck off.”

“Touch me again and we’re going to have a problem.”

“Is that a line straight out of the cliched villain’s handbook? I’m sure it works really well on those morons you have doing your dirty work.”

“Morons that figured out the idiots you were tracking gave you the slip. And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Can’t imagine why anyone would think that.”

Instead of shoving Jason again, Tim took advantage of the small gap between them to get around Jason. “As much as I enjoy being insulted, I have better things to do. Like be a complete failure in the solitude of my apartment.”

* * *

 

He didn’t consider it moping. It didn’t matter what Stephanie or any of his other friends had to say on the matter. There was no reason for him to be moping and he certainly didn’t need any of them to beat up whoever put him in his… funk. They could press him all they like, but he would stick to his guns and blame the awful weather for his lack of desire to get out of his apartment. Why leave the comfort of his warm apartment, when he could hang around in his pyjamas and hide in a mountain of blankets? He couldn’t think of any reason why he would leave his safe space. Even if he didn’t have a stocked fridge, he could order take-out from one of the restaurants nearby.

The sound of his window sliding open behind him probably should have concerned him, but he was too warm and engrossed in Alien to confront the intruder. Whoever it was would make themselves known soon enough and acknowledging them wouldn’t convince them to go away any sooner. Deep down he hoped Cass decided to check on him because she would join him on the couch in silence under the blankets and watch with him. Unfortunately, it was more likely Dick or Stephanie wanting to try their hand on convincing him to patrol with them yet again.

The sound of heavy boots stomping against his hardwood floors proved his hope and guesses to be completely wrong. Despite the obvious danger, he continued to stare forward at the TV and ignore the man walking causally around his apartment-probably with loaded guns on his person. Even when Jason rounded the corner of his couch, he ignored the movement out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t until Jason dropped heavily enough onto the couch Tim felt his body lift off it, he finally acknowledged the fully suited up criminal next to him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I should have better manners, except I don’t remember inviting you over.”

“Such snark for someone that hasn’t showered in three days.”

“I’ve showered.”

A snort filtered through the helmet. “Your hair looks like birds are nesting in it and I’m sure this place would stink if I took this off. I’m guessing it’s why your friends stopped trying to convince you to get out.”

“Did you come here for a reason or did you just want to stop in and insult me?”

For a few minutes, the sounds of banging and heavy breathing and alarms blaring filled the air. If it weren’t his favorite part of the movie, he probably would have kept prodding at Jason to get a rise out of him. Instead, he was content to ignore the man still sitting next to him and enjoy a movie he’d already watched three times today because he felt too lazy to change it.

“I need your help.”

The admission was so quiet, Tim nearly missed it among the action unfolding in front of him and let it disappear in all the noise. “My help?”

“Is there someone else here I could be talking to?”

“You need my help. You almost killed me.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry!” A heap of blankets went flying as Tim moved from sitting to standing in well under a second. “You’re sorry. That’s great! It just fixes things right up. All those nightmares of choking on my own blood will magically disappear because you’re sorry. This scar will poof away and it’ll be like nothing ever happened. How amazing is that?”

“Look-”

“Don’t tell me what to do or think. It might’ve been a while since you last attempted to kill me, but that doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten. Not to mention, it’s not like you’ve acted apologetic before now. Hell, the other day you were calling me a moron! Why should I help you?”

“Tim-”

“Why should I help you?”

Before Jason answer him, his hands reached up to remove the helmet from his head and he placed it carefully on the coffee table. “If you want me to beg, I’ll beg. If you want me to jump through hoops, I’ll jump through hoops. If you want me to disappear from Gotham after this, I’ll leave.”

“Why?”

“Because I need your help and I’ll do whatever it takes to get it.”

“You’re ignoring the question. Why? Why is this so important?”

“It’s personal.”

“Not if you want my help.”

After a moment of hesitation, a heavy groan fell from Jason’s lips. “Fine. Get dressed.”

“Why would I do that?”

“It’s easier to show you. Get dressed.”

“I’m not suiting up, but that doesn’t mean I can’t still kick your ass.”

“Whatever you say.”

* * *

 

The crisp snow crunched under the heavy soles of his winter boots as he did his best to keep up with Jason’s lengthy strides. He could normally make up for his lack of height with his disproportionately long legs, but Jason had nearly a foot on him and long legs. A combination that made it difficult for Tim to match him stride for stride, especially when he obviously made no attempt to make things easier for Tim. If anything, his strides seemed longer and more forceful than they usually did.

A comment danced along the tip of his tongue, but he held it back for some reason and let Jason lead him along in silence. While he recognized this area of the city, he wasn’t familiar with the territory any longer because it had become Jason’s, which meant stay the fuck away if he didn’t want to get into another fight with him. If Gotham were any other city, it probably wouldn’t have changed much in the past couple of years. Since it was Gotham-and one of the worst parts of it at that, things looked dramatically different than he remembered. Not a single sign or building looked even vaguely familiar.

When Jason came to a stop in front of a heavily graffitied building, confusion ran through Tim at the pinched-up expression on his face. Despite the fact he brought Tim here, he seemed unwilling to get any closer to the dilapidated building. Instead of continuing to stand next to Jason in the freezing cold, he stepped toward the building with determination, only to get stopped by a hand around his wrist.

“Let go.”

“Wait a second.” When the hand on his wrist slipped away, he turned to find Jason with his eyebrows scrunched up and worry etched into every line of his face. “You can’t just barge in there. It’s… Things are… Just-just stay behind me and don’t make any sudden moves.”

“That would require you to actually go in.”

“No need to be so pushy.”

“It’s cold and you made me get dressed for this. I’m not in the mood to deal with this. Get in there.”

“I will. You’re so freaking pushy.”

The next thing Jason said got carried away on the wind as he made his way up the small set of steps to a beat-up door. He opened it just wide enough for his gigantic body to fit through the crack and didn’t bother to hold the door for Tim. Luckily, he slipped through it just in time to avoid getting clipped by the door.

A musty smell filled the air and he could feel a cold draft coming from somewhere on his left. It was obvious the building had fallen into disrepair, but he could see signs of early renovations. Equipment sat in a corner of the room, some walls were missing large chunks of drywall, and the floorboards were ripped up around the busted-up fireplace. While all this interested Tim, the group of children huddled together under multiple large blankets in the center of the room grabbed his attention.

Most of them looked dirty and unhealthy with messy hair, gaunt cheeks, and dirt covering their skin. All their eyes stared at Jason, but not a single one said a word like he expected them to. They almost looked tentative and uncertain about whether they should stay where they were or make a run for it. Not a single one moved as Jason slowly stepped further into the room, until he stood only a few steps away from them.

“Sorry, I don’t have any food today. I brought someone with me. He’s going to help me figure out what’s been going on. He’s one of the smartest guys on the face of the planet. He’ll have your parents back in no time. Just like I promised.”

* * *

 

The silence between them felt stifling to the point he could hardly swallow his food. Neither of them spoke a word to one another after leaving the children for the night-despite Tim’s reservations. He could tell this entire situation was personal for Jason and found himself not wanting to push the other man to talk about it. Of course, he had every right to push the other man for information-he was doing him a favor after all, but he stopped himself right before he could. How did one tactfully bring up another person’s experience living on the streets as a child?

Cutlery clinked against a plate loud enough to draw Tim’s attention to the man sitting across from him with a strained expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, then quickly picked up his water and took a long sip. His eyebrows drew together and the corners of his lips quirked down in a frown as he set his water back down on the table and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Not going to ask anything?”

“Didn’t really think it was my place. To bring all that up. I mean…” Tim huffed in aggravation at himself and averted his gaze.

“Thanks for not. I don’t really… I don’t really like to talk about it.”

“We don’t need to. What I do need to know is what you know. You wouldn’t have brought me into this if you didn’t know something.”

“Only knowing something is the problem. I don’t know who’s responsible or where they might be or how they’re managing to do it without anyone noticing. What I know is it’s happening and I always turn up way too late to prevent it from happening. Some of those kids have been hiding out in there for nearly three months. There’s nothing I can do, but I know you can.”

Hesitantly, Tim shifted his gaze back to Jason and attempted not to balk at the hope in his eyes. “What makes you think that? I’m just your replacement and not even a good one. Dick replaced me without a second thought.”

“Well, Dick isn’t exactly known for making the smartest decisions. Only a moron would pick that little demon spawn over you.”

“Was that a compliment?”

“An observation.”

“It sounded a little biased.”

“I should have asked Barbara for help.” Despite his words, there was an almost fond tone to his voice that made it impossible for Tim to believe him for even a second.

“Why didn’t you? She’d probably have this figured out for you in no time.”

“I’ve already taken out one too many favors with her. Plus, she’s busy with something Bird’s related.”

“Guess that means we’ll just have to take care of it ourselves. Do you know the names of everyone that’s disappeared?”

“Most of them. I’ve been scouring the missing person’s reports and looked into anything that might link any of them together, but I haven’t found anything. They don’t work for the same employer or live in the same area or take their kids to the same school every morning.”

After polishing off the last of his meal, Tim quickly threw more than enough money to cover their meals plus the tip on the table and motioned for Jason to follow him. “Where do you have all the info?”

“With me on a thumb drive.”

“Give me a few hours with it and I might be able to come up with something. How does shaking down a few thugs for possible intel sound to you?”

“Like a fun Saturday night. Got anyone particular in mind?”

“Hit all the main groups. I doubt you’ll find anything. It sounds like this might be a little more complicated than some people going missing. I doubt petty thugs would be trusted to do something so stealthy, but it never hurts to ask. Well, doesn’t hurt us to ask.”

“Meet back at your apartment in a few hours?”

“Yes, and shower before you sneak in through the window again. I don’t want to clean blood off my floors. I do it enough as is.”

“You got it, captain.”

Before Jason could see him roll his eyes, the other man disappeared around the corner.

* * *

 

Just like the first time Jason slipped in through the window, Tim kept his eyes focused on his laptop instead of turning to greet his guest. It wasn’t like Jason cared whether he acted like the perfect host, especially so early in the morning after he spent all night working on his case. A hand landed on his shoulder that he would normally shrug off, but he was too busy typing to spare the extra movement. It left on its own and returned several minutes later with a cup of nice, warm coffee.

“Trying to butter me up?”

The snort he got from Jason caused some of the loose hair hanging around his face to flutter around in his periphery. “Trying to keep you from faceplanting. Have you gotten any sleep?”

“No. Have you?”

“I’m a little too keyed up for that. I picked up some donuts for breakfast, assuming you can get away from that keyboard long enough to enjoy them.”

“I don’t eat them.”

“What?” If he didn’t know better, Tim might have thought Jason sounded scandalized.

“And I thought Bruce’s hearing was bad. I don’t eat donuts. They’re gross.”

“How are you even real? Who doesn’t like donuts?”

“Plenty of people, but we don’t have time to discuss breakfast foods. I think I know who we’re dealing with here and you’re not going to like it.”

Coffee nearly splashed out of the mug as Jason set it down harder than necessary on his desk, then leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at the screen. “Who is it?”

“From what I’ve managed to find, Professor Pyg. He escaped during the last mass Arkham breakout and hasn’t been heard from since and I don’t just mean communications. I ran all of Gotham’s camera feeds for the past six months through facial recognition software and didn’t even get a ping on him. Wherever he’s been and whatever he’s been doing, can’t be good.”

“If you haven’t gotten a single ping from him, what makes you think he’s still in Gotham. He could be far away from here by now.”

“There’s a couple things. I pulled his Arkham files and there were multiple instances he mentioned finishing his work in Gotham someday. After that, I pulled some information on the few of the people that Bruce rescued when he brought him in. A few of them are still in Gotham and they just so happen to all be on the list of names you gave me.”

“Got any idea where he might have set up shop.”

“A few.” After pulling up the map he used, he pointed at the four locations dotted on it. “There’s no way he’s using his old hideout for this, but these spots are similar. He’s a creature of habit. He would have picked somewhere different, yet still familiar.”

“Are these the only places that you found?”

“There were a couple others, but I don’t think they’re viable options. If we don’t find him in any of these places, we’ll look at them. No use wasting our time, unless we have to.”

“Got any plans tonight?”

With a smirk, Tim turned to look at Jason and found their faces much closer than he expected, but he didn’t let that stop him. “Normally, I don’t agree to a date so quickly, but you did bring me coffee. I suppose I could make an exception this once.”

“It’ll be fun. We’ll get all dressed up and have a real ball. I hear all the kids are doing it these days.”

“Well, if all the kids are doing it…”

“That’s the spirit.”

Despite the ease between them, something in the back of Tim’s mind reminded him that this man had nearly killed him. “I should get some rest. I assume you can let yourself out.”

* * *

 

It felt thrilling-more thrilling than such a simple fight should have ever been. The two of them against one man and his army of untrained test subjects wasn’t exactly a fair fight, yet he enjoyed it. Working with Jason in a combat situation was completely different from going up against him and they worked well together. He didn’t find himself hesitating or concerned Jason wouldn’t be able to handle himself. Unlike all his past partners, there wasn’t a learning curve to get used to fighting together. Even things with Bruce had taken some getting used to.

For some reason, he had expected them to fight like two separate players on the battlefield who just so happened to be working for the same goal. Instead, they had worked off of each other and used each other to get an upper hand-a greater upper hand-on their enemy. Even when he dropped to the ground to do a wide sweep with his bo staff, he didn’t feel the need to worry about Jason’s legs getting taken out as well in the process. The other man jumped over the bo staff without missing a beat and knocked out one of the Dollotrons before they could hit the ground. It was exhilarating and new and far more comfortable a partnership than he thought possible.

When the last Dollotron hit the ground after a swift blow to the temples by Tim’s bo staff, Jason launched himself at Professor Pyg to keep him from sneaking out one of the side doors. He slammed the man into the nearest wall and pressed his arm against Professor Pyg’s throat to keep him pinned to it. A pained squeal came out of him, but it didn’t get Jason to let up the pressure. If anything, he pressed down a little hard and lifted him gun to point at the side of his head.

“Today’s your lucky day. I’d love to kill you right now. You certainly deserve it. Most of those people had kids. Family they should be spending time with right now and you’ve turned them into those things for your own amusement. It’d be so easy.” Jason let out a frustrated sigh, then released Professor Pyg from his hold and shoved him at Tim. “Do whatever it is you do. I’ve got some things to take care of.”

“This isn’t my mission. You should be dealing with him.”

“Like you’d let me deal with him the way I want to.”

“It’s not my place to tell you what you can and can’t do.” The mask hid whatever expression now on Jason’s face, but the odd tension in his muscles and shifting from side to side gave Tim all the information he need. “Take him. This is on you. I’ll get to work on figuring out what’ll happen to all these people and the children.”

“No, it’s… it’s for the best you deal with him. I can handle the rest of this.”

“Fine, but I expect you to let me know what happens. You know where to find me and how to let yourself in.”

“Are you extending me a standing invitation?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I just want to know all the victims get the care they need. As soon as your done, I want a report.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

 

The squeak of a window opening followed closely by heavy boots hitting the floor filtered through the small crack between his bedroom door and the doorframe. He considered going out to greet Jason, but he felt too warm and cozy to leave the shelter of his comforter. Undoubtedly, the wood floors would be freezing cold and any socks or slippers that could protect his feet were too far away. No, leaving his bed was out of the question. Jason could come to him.

After a quick lap of his apartment, heavy boots came to a stop right outside his door. A moment of hesitation later, quite possibly the softest knock he’d ever heard barely made it through the wood door. With a roll of his eyes, Tim made a noise he hoped Jason would take to mean come in. He really, really didn’t want to leave the warmth. Luckily, the door pushed open just wide enough to let Jason slip through and he leaned stiffly against the wall right next to it.

“How are they?”

“Handling it better than most would. I finally convinced them to go to the police. The ones with parents still capable of taking care of them will get back to them and the others will be put into good hands. It’s the best we could have hoped for. I guess.”

Tim let out a low hum. “I’m assuming you walked them to the station.”

“Of course.”

“Sounds like all the loose ends are tied up. You still owe me a favor. Don’t think I’ll forget.”

“Like I would ever think that.”

“Good.”

“I-uh...” He shuffled awkwardly and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Thanks again for helping me with this. It would’ve taken me weeks to figure all that out on my own and those kids didn’t have that kind of time.”

“Stop thanking me. Our differences shouldn’t get in the way of helping people. They needed help and it’s my job to help them.”

“Right… Still, thank you.”

“If that’s all you have to say, I have more important things I could be doing right now.”

“Sorry. I’ll go. You know how to find me when you want to cash in your favor?”

In response, Tim gave a quick nod and a wave of his hand. “Good night, Jason.”

Before the window clicked shut behind Jason, Tim was already lost in thought and attempting to put all the new pieces into the puzzle. An enigma definitely fit what Jason became after spending time with him on the mission. He no longer acted like the bloodthirsty, revengeful man that nearly killed him on multiple occasions. There was a softness about him that hadn’t existed before… before whatever led him to Tim’s window that day. While he didn’t want to admit it (being wrong could destroy him), he saw something resembling the Jason he followed around when they were younger.

Quickly, he shoved the thought away and did his best to think of something else-anything else that could take his mind off him. Getting lost in thoughts of Jason-yet again-would only prove all his friends right. He couldn’t afford to fall into that hole again. It took long enough to crawl out of it last time and his friends were overprotective of him for months afterwards. The stress of it all almost destroyed him. Forgetting the lessons he learned from that just because things seemed a little different would be childish and naïve.

People didn’t change, not like that.

* * *

 

A salty breeze blew in from the bay, the coat he wore protected him from most of the chill, but enough got through to send a shiver down his spine. Winters in San Francisco were mild and he preferred being there to Gotham during this time of year. It gave him the perfect excuse to immediately take up Kon and Bart’s offer to visit them. Neither of them thought anything of his eagerness to get out of Gotham, because he hadn’t told them about working with Jason or the annoying thoughts running around his head.

Something smelling of chocolate and cinnamon reached his nose a moment before something in a white Styrofoam cup appeared underneath it. Letting out a grateful hum, Tim wrapped his fingers around the cup and melted at the warmth. After taking several small sips to avoid burning his tongue, he let his eyes drift over to the Kryptonian downing his own hot chocolate as they strolled along the sidewalk. Kon looked more relaxed than the last time they saw each other in person. He looked happy.

“You’ve got your thinking face on.” Unlike most people with deep voices, Kon’s didn’t have any grit or roughness to it. It was deep, silky and had a track record for putting Tim to sleep. “What’s going on in that head of yours.”

“Oh, thinking about a case. It was… There were a lot of kids involved is all. They’re all taken care of, so there’s really nothing to be thinking about anymore.”

“If you’re worried, I’m sure you can figure out some way to check on them.”

Even though he felt a little bad about lying to Kon, he smiled gratefully at his friend and nudged at him with his elbow playfully. “Guess you can have good ideas. I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Gotham always turns you into an asshole.”

“Can’t handle the truth, farm boy? I thought you were made of tougher stuff than that.”

“That’s it.”

Arms wrapped around his waist, giving him just enough time to keep his hot chocolate from spilling, and lifted him up. Laughter spilled out of him as Kon easily maneuvered him over his shoulder without jostling the cup in his hand. While Kon continued along the sidewalk, Tim casually worked on finishing off his hot chocolate. People that noticed them sent curious looks their way, but Tim didn’t care. He enjoyed letting someone else do all the work for him and he trusted Kon to not take advantage of him during his vulnerable moments.

When his abdomen began to ache from pressing into Kon’s firm shoulder, he tapped a finger against Kon’s chest to avoid speaking. Without missing a beat, Kon moved him to his back and wrapped Tim’s legs around his waist before he could slip. Tim wrapped his arms around Kon’s neck, then rested his head against the side of Kon’s. The cup disappeared from his fingers, allowing him to curl his fingers into the soft fabric of Kon’s thin jacket.

“Are you still up for lunch or do you want to head to the Tower for a nap?”

“Nap.” The hands making sure his legs stayed around Kon’s waist gave a light squeeze. “Need to tell you something, but you’ll be mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Did something I shouldn’t have. Told me not to do it and I did anyways.”

“What did you do?”

Tim knocked his head against Kon’s and choked back a sob. “Helped Jason and now… I messed up again.”

“Shit, Tim. When was the last time you got a full night’s sleep?”

“I don’t know.”

“Let’s get some sleep, then we can talk about this when you wake up. I’m sure Bart will want to hear all about it and help.”

“Thanks, Kon. You’re the best.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t the first time he woke up to the feeling of a muscular body wrapped around his back and a smaller, lithe body plastered to his front. He knew if he looked down, he would see the dishevelled auburn hair he felt tickling his chin. Instead of doing that, he shifted around to get more comfortable and stroked his hands up and down Bart’s back. One of the legs intertwined in his twitched, then Bart somehow shuffled even closer to him.

Unsurprisingly, the little movement was enough to wake up Kon and earned him a loud yawn right in his ear. His elbow searched for any part of Kon that would feel a jab, only for a large hand to capture his arm. If he could have turned his head without waking up Bart, he would have given Kon a glare that promised he’d get even later. Instead, all he could do was glare at the wall and plot his revenge.

“Feeling better?”

“Quiet. You’ll wake him up.”

A snort buried in his hair kept it from sounding like a gunshot in the silent room. “Bart gets plenty of sleep. Plus, I’m sure he’d rather hear what had you so worked up earlier.”

“It’s ridiculous. I shouldn’t have even said anything.”

“So, nothing happened with Jason?”

“We worked on a case together. It’s over now. There’s nothing more to talk about.”

“Then why would you bring it up? Something must have happened.”

“A bad guy got put in jail.” Even though he couldn’t see his face, he knew Kon would have that disappointed look on his face that always made Tim feel bad. “We saved some people. End of story.”

“All those feelings came back. Didn’t they?”

“Just because he begged me to help him help some kids out, doesn’t mean anything has changed. I can’t afford to… To feel that way again. Making that mistake a second time would be stupid and childish.”

“It’s not like your feelings for him ever went away. You shoved them in a box and pretended everything was fine. Why do you think we were all so worried about you? As much as I love you, it’s pretty damn frustrating when you refuse to talk to us about all this stuff. You just pack it all away, until it gets to the point you can’t handle it anymore. This is something you need to acknowledge.”

“What good would that do? It’s a childish crush. I should have gotten over it long ago.”

The head tucked under his chin slipped out and yellow eyes looked innocently up at him. “He’s your first love. There’s nothing wrong with having feelings for him still. It’s sweet.”

“He’s nearly killed me. Multiple times.”

“And you won’t ever forget it, but that doesn’t mean he’s beyond redemption or forgiveness. The only one that can decide that is you. Of course, that doesn’t mean we won’t kick his butt if he hurts you.”

“Thanks, Bart. I appreciate the thought.”

“You’re going to keep ignoring it, aren’t you?”

Tim sucked in a deep breath as he pressed his face firmly into the pillow. “It’s for the best.”

* * *

 

Finding Cassandra curled up on his favorite chair in his apartment, like a relaxed cat, didn’t surprise him in the least. All the Bats had a habit of dropping in whenever they felt like it, whether one was in town or not. She continued to read her book as he removed his shoes and hung his various pieces of winter gear on hooks by the front door. The thought of unpacking his suitcase held no appeal, so he left in the middle of the living room on his way to the couch.

“Dick was worried. He thought you wouldn’t come back.”

“I’ve only been gone a few weeks.”

A page turned at the same time Cassandra hummed under her breath. “You didn’t tell anyone. Everyone thought it was an emergency.”

“I’m allowed to take a vacation and visit friends.”

“Most people warn their family and friends before they do it. It’s common curtesy.”

“Thanks for the lecture. How pissed is everyone?”

“When was the last time Steph messaged you?” The little smirk had Tim groaning. “Babs says you owe her a favor and Dick will smother you.”

“And?”

“Red Hood got an intensive care wing dedicated to him at Gotham General.”

“What?”

“He hasn’t killed anyone. Maiming, though, that’s been a problem.”

His mind reeled with the possible reasons Jason might have for sending people to the hospital instead of the morgue in such large numbers. “What does that have to do with me being gone?”

“The two of you worked together, then you left.”

“Does anyone else know that?”

“Babs does.”

“I still don’t see what that has to do with the way Jason has been acting. We worked on one case together because kids were involved. That’s all.”

The hum he got in response from Cassandra didn’t sound at all convinced by his words. If anything, she sounded unconvinced and uninterested in what she probably thought to be excuses spilling from Tim’s mouth. For a sliver of a second, he thought she might not bother to dig for more information from him, but was sorely mistaken.

“What happened?”

“We worked a case. The bad guy got put in jail, the victims were given the treatment they needed, and the kids got the help they needed. Things got taken care of, then we went our separate ways.”

“And you ran off to San Francisco.” He shifted uncomfortably under the knowing look directed at him. “Why?”

“To visit friends.”

“Without telling anyone?”

Despite the question, he could hear the judgement in her voice that made it clear she disapproved of his hasty decision-making. “I needed to go. Old feelings were starting to resurface and I couldn’t let that happen. I made that mistake once. I’m not stupid enough to let I happen again.”

“People change. Becoming Robin changed him, dying changed him, the Lazarus Pit changed him, and whatever’s been going on between the two of you has changed him.”

“You mean nearly killing me a couple of times, then treating me like shit and asking for help? I’m sure that’s changed him greatly.”

“You’re too wrapped up in your own head to notice.”

“Excuse me for needing some time to myself.”

“Time to yourself or time to convince yourself what you’re feeling isn’t real?”

“Can we please talk about something else? Please.”

* * *

 

The lights from the passing streetlamps looked like nothing more than yellow streaks across the night sky. If he wasn’t busy avoiding the other vehicles on the road, he might have taken some time to appreciate the sight. Instead, he pushed his motorcycle to go just a little bit faster and take the turns just a little bit sharper. The woman he spent the last fifteen minutes chasing down kept evading him at the last second, sending them on a new round of cat and mouse. After the third failed attempt to catch her, he got the feeling she was merely taunting him and leading him to a trap.

A sudden turn down a back alley confirmed his suspicious, but he refused to give up in and hope he’d be able to pick up on their trail again. Tires squealed as they came to abrupt halt, leaving long skid marks in their wake. At the same time she removed her helmet, the woman swung a leg around to get off her motorcycle. With a flick of her hair, she approached him like one might meet a friend for a day out on the town. Her causal air raised the hairs on the back of Tim’s neck and heightened his senses further-enough to hear the familiar sound of people landing lightly on their feet behind him.

“If Ra’s wants to talk, all he has to do is send a quick email. I can’t promise it won’t end up in my spam folder, but I’m pretty good about checking it to make sure I don’t miss anything important.”

“This will be easier if you come with me without the fuss.”

“Did you just get your nails done? I know how much I hate it when the paint gets chipped right after I get them done. It’s the struggling of working in this business.”

A cruel smile twisted the woman’s lips and she took a large, threatening step toward him. “They warned me you were a mouthy one. Luckily, I have a way to deal with people like you.”

“Hate to break it to you, but I’m a very special snowflake. One might even say unique.”

Before the woman could say anything else, the unmistakable sound of two bodies hitting the ground hard behind him echoed off the walls of the alley. She pursed her lips in what was supposed to be annoyance, but he could see a hint of fear playing around her eyes. While he wanted to know who he had to thank for making things simpler for him, he knew better than to turn his back on an enemy that wouldn’t hesitate to stab him. So, he put a little smile on his face and relaxed his posture to come off as more causal and unconcerned.

“Sorry for the interruption. You were going to say something.”

“They warned me about your… shadow.”

“Well, friendship is important. There’s also safety in numbers and all that. Can we get back to the point of all this? I have somewhere else to be.”

“Why Ra’s is so obsessed with you baffles me.” He expected the woman to take another threatening step forward, only for her to surprise him by taking several back. “Don’t forget he’s keeping an eye on you. One moment of weakness is all he needs to get you exactly where he wants you and you won’t be able to say no to him then.”

“Thanks for the concern. I can handle myself. Don’t let Ra’s forget that or that I have people watching out for me.”

Revving filled the alley, then the woman took off back the way she came-barely missing Tim on the way by him. It wasn’t until the sound of her motorcycle engine disappeared he finally turned to look at the person that saved him a lot of trouble. It would be an understatement to say he hadn’t been expecting Jason to be standing there with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and a bored posture about him. The two he knocked out were crumpled heaps on the ground by his feet and he didn’t seem to care in the least about them.

To prevent himself from saying something ridiculous, he held his bottom lip hostage between his front teeth while he waited for the words to come to him. “Thank you. For the help. Guess you don’t owe me one anymore.”

“Don’t mention it. I was just passing by and happened to notice what was going on.”

“Right. Still, thanks. It would’ve been a mess to deal with them all. That was a lot easier.” The awkward silence between them felt too stifling to let continue, so he kept speaking to fill it. “How have your cases been going? No more issues?”

“No. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“Yeah. I should get back to it, since you don’t need any more help.”

“Of course, don’t let me keep you any longer. Get back to whatever you were doing.”

* * *

 

While he shouldn’t be surprised, he can’t say he wasn’t at all startled by a group breaking into a Wayne Enterprise board meeting. Most of them waved their guns around in a supposedly threatening manner, but all Tim could think about was how easy he’d be able to control the situation as Red Robin. It’s be easy to disarm them all and get the hostages out of the whole mess unscathed. Unfortunately, Tim Drake was not a well-trained fighter or someone capable of taking out a few criminals. All he could do was play along and pretend to give into their every demand, until someone showed up to deal with them.

Playing the waiting game was never easy and seeing exactly who got sent to rescue him didn’t make things any easier. Blood ended up splattered all over the windows, puddling on the wood floor, and staining the previously pristine clothing of several board members. Moans and groans from the ones still conscious filled the room, not that anyone seemed particularly concerned with their pain. The towering figure sporting splotches of blood on his jacket and pants cut his way through the board members to stand over Tim.

“Are you okay, Mr. Wayne?”

“It’s Mr. Drake and I’m fine. I didn’t realize the Red Hood concerned himself with Wayne business.”

“I happened to be passing by.”

The familiar phrase had Tim raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Interesting. What were you doing in this part of the city? I’ve always heard you spend your time in the more… dangerous areas.”

“Personal business. I’ve got an informant in this part of the city and I need his advice on something.”

“Sounds important. Thanks for taking the time to help. I’m sure it’s all over the news by now. You might want to get out of here if you want to avoid getting pulled into a million interviews.”

“Thanks for the tip, but I think I can handle a couple of reporters.”

“I think you’re underestimating just how fierce those vultures can be. Once they have you in their clutches, it’s difficult to shake them off.”

“Fair enough.” As Jason pushed pasted him to the window, he pressed something into the palm of his hand. “Sorry for the mess. I’m sure you can find someone to handle it.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if Mr. Wayne has already called in a cleaning crew.”

With a little nod, Red Hood slipped out the window and disappeared from sight just in time to avoid the cops and paramedics spilling into the room. As he turned to greet them, Tim slipped the USB into his pocket and put on his best concerned expression. He let the paramedics look him over for their own benefit, then checked on the other board members and encouraged them to go home to their families. Once the last person was out of the door, he made his way quickly to his office and made sure to the lock the door behind him, so he wouldn’t be interrupted.

The ringing of his office phone did little to distract him from the files now filling his computer screen with information. When the phone immediately rang again the moment it stopped, he fumbled around for the button that would send the next call straight to voice mail. To his annoyance, his cell phone went off next in the middle of him watching a particularly interesting video. He considered turning that off as well, but he changed his mind upon seeing the name lighting up the screen.

“How do you have my work number?”

A low chuckle filtered through the speaker. “It’d be embarrassing if I didn’t have your work number. It’s not exactly difficult to find.”

“Last time I checked. My secretary’s phone number is the only one people have access to.”

“Give me a little credit. I can be very resourceful. Have you gotten a chance to look at what I gave you?”

“A little, but someone keeps interrupting me. They’re making it very difficult.” Another chuckle came from Jason. “If you want me to make anything of this, you’re going to have to let me work at some point.”

“Meet me at the bridge tonight with whatever you’ve got.”

“Last time I checked, you’re not the boss of me.”

“Last time I checked, this was exactly your type of case and I didn’t give you all the info.”

“Where did you even get all this?”

“I have my sources. Bridge. Tonight at eleven. Don’t be late or I’ll leave without you.”

* * *

 

Tim hummed quietly to himself while he swung his legs back and forth to the tune and watched the few twinkling stars bright enough to shine through the cloudy Gotham sky. The only thing ruining the calm mood was the chatter coming from his ear piece he’d been doing his best to ignore. He considered turning it off at one point, but he knew Bruce would be furious if he needed him and couldn’t get into contact right away.

“You’re here early. Didn’t realize you wanted to see me so badly or I would’ve gotten here sooner.”

“It’s a nice night.”

“It’s getting warmer.”

“That does happen.”

Something like a cross between a chuckle and a snort came from Jason as he sat next to Tim with his long legs dangling over the edge too. “Funny. What did you find?”

“Why did you come to me? And don’t give me any of that bullshit about this being my kind of case. I do whatever case gets put in my hands. I’m not picky.”

“Honestly?”

“No, I want you to lie to me.”

“You can dial back on the sass. Just so you know, I did think you’d enjoy this case.

“But?”

Jason heaved a great sigh that moved his entire body, causing his leg to bump against Tim’s for a brief second. That little touch, even though their suits kept their skin from touching, sent electric shocks sparking from every point they’d touched. He fought the urge to shudder at the unexpected feeling and channelled that need to move into turning his head to look directly at Jason.

“There aren’t many people I can trust, especially in Gotham. You’re one of the few and I know I can trust you with something like this.”

“Why?” When Jason opened his mouth to respond, Tim held up his hand to silence him before he could begin. “Not that long ago, you would have been more likely to punch me than say anything to me. When you did talk to me, it was always to put me down and be cruel. The fights we had nearly destroyed me and I don’t just mean physically. What could have possibly changed enough for you to trust me?”

“Do you know what it’s like for everyone to give up on you? To hate the person you were turned into and believe you’re beyond redemption? Bruce and Dick and all of them think I’m a monster, that I’m irredeemable. When I came to you for help, you didn’t trust me, but you were willing to hear me out. I wasn’t sure if what I had would be enough. I didn’t have many leads or proof I wasn’t just using those kids to lure you into a trap, but you believed me and helped me. You didn’t see me as a monster. If you, of all people, can do that, maybe I can make the difference I want to in Gotham without being the monster I used to be. You gave me hope, so I trust you. Sometimes, I think I trust you more than I trust myself.”

“What did the Pit do to you?”

“I don’t… I don’t like to talk about it.”

“If you do want to talk about it, you can talk to me. It couldn’t have been easy and I know what it’s like to lose everything that matters to you. I know how hard it can be to claw your way out of that hole. So, you can talk to me and trust me not to tell anyone else.”

“Are you going soft on me, Timmy?”

Playfully, Tim punched Jason lightly on the arm and rolled his eyes. “Never. Want to know what I managed to find for you or do you want to keep sitting here being useless?”

“If I knew you were such a slave driver, I would have gone to someone else with this.”

“Well, it’s too late now and I did not waste my afternoon digging around for this info.”

“Give me what you got.”

* * *

 

The breeze from his fan had him shivering despite the heavy blankets covering his curled-up body and wishing he could turn it off with his mind. The mere thought of leaving his safe haven to turn the fan off made his stomach roll and his head throb angrily. If he could have foreseen feeling like death upon waking, he would have made sure to do the simple things, like turn off the hell fan. He looked longingly at his dead phone, the one hope he could’ve had to avoid moving, and let out a pathetic whine.

A hand suddenly appeared in his vision, nearly surprising him enough to jolt off the couch. “You sound like a car that won’t start.”

“I’m dying.”

“Aren’t we all?” Jason dropped into a crouch, so he was low enough to look Tim directly in the bloodshot eyes. “How did this happen? I was only gone a few weeks and look at you.”

“Fan?”

“I’ll turn it off, but that means you’ll have to sit up and drink some water and eat after I do it.”

“I can stay on the couch?”

“The last thing I want is you getting up. You look about as stable as a newborn deer. I’ll turn off the fan, get you something to eat and drink, then I’ll help you sit up on the couch. You can even keep the blankets.”

“Thanks, Jay.” The soft smile on Jason’s face had Tim fighting back the urge to reach out a finger to trace the curves of his lips-a weird desire conjured up by his tired mind. “What are you doing here? You just got back. Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“There’s that detective mind going to work. I knew you’d get there.”

“Jason, answer the questions.”

“That blonde friend of yours was camped outside my place and demanded I check on you because she’s still mad at you for something I didn’t pay attention to, but she’s still worried about you and doesn’t want you to be completely miserable. Plus, now’s as good a time as any to fill you in on how the mission went and give you the message your boyfriend gave me. Or it would have been. You’re too sick for a debrief. You need food and a warm drink, then a long nap.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“What?”

After letting out a pathetic sneeze, Tim forced his heavy body up enough to slouch against the arm of the couch. “Who gave you a message for me?”

“Kon. He wanted you to know he’ll be in Gotham next week, so make sure you set aside some free time for the two of you. That wasn’t his exact wording, but you get the point.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Did you say something?”

“No. Nothing at all. Thanks for letting me know and doing all this. You didn’t have to go out of your way for me like that.”

“Don’t mention it.” Something hidden deep in Jason’s eyes made Tim think he should ask what exactly he meant by that, but his head felt too fuzzy to carry on their conversation any longer.

* * *

 

The pinks, reds, and whites decorating the busy square in Gotham’s main shopping center made it impossible to forget the upcoming holiday he wouldn’t be celebrating. Even if he had time to do something, he would need a partner to do it with and he’d been incredibly single for nearly two years. A fact that most of his friends brought up whenever they had the opportunity to either annoy him or show him concern. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t realized how close it was to Valentine’s Day, until he saw the decorated square full of people attempting to purchase last minutes gifts.

The desperation to simply get the new heavy coat he needed after Dick spilled coffee all over his last one increased exponentially as he looked at the swarming crowd. He had hoped the cold weather would keep most of the usual shoppers in their cozy homes with warm blankets and cups of hot chocolate. Clearly, he’d been asking for too much when he wished for it as he forced himself out of bed this morning. Unfortunately, he would have to grin and bear it if he didn’t want to freeze to death at the charity gala in the evening because there was no way Alfred would let him wear a stained coat to such an event.

After taking a deep breath, Tim made a beeline for the closest store that might have exactly what he was looking for. The stifling store was packed with people picking at any item within reach that might make a good gift for whoever they were buying for. Even the one section he wanted to look at, had way too many people for it to be worth him elbowing people out of his way to get there. Without a second thought, he spun on his heels to make his way back into the square. At random, he picked the closest shop that vaguely resembled a clothing store without a bunch of people going in and out of it.

A sigh of relief escaped him at the sight of an almost empty store, then another upon seeing the section of nice heavy coats. Naturally, the moment he finally got his feet working again, he tripped over something-possibly an invisible something. As he prepped to land flat on his face because doing anything to prevent it might draw too much attention, a pair of large arms circled his waist. His descent ended with his toes brushing the ground and the rest of his body titled at an odd angle. Whoever caught him chuckled as they returned him to a proper angle for walking with an ease that made it obvious they were quite strong.

“You should be more careful.”

“Jason.” The strands of hair falling out of his messy bun ended up in his face because of the quick turn he did to face the man. “What are you doing here?”

“In a store? I thought you were the superior detective.”

“I’m running on two hours of sleep, I’m anxious, and I’m cold.”

“Anxious?”

“There’s lots of people. Not in here, but outside and in the other store.”

A small tick of his right eye was the only warning Tim got before Jason placed a gentle hand on his lower back and began stirring him toward the costs. “What all do you need? Other than the coat.”

“Nothing.”

“Pick a coat, then we’re getting out of here. How did you get here?”

“Walked.”

“My bike’s around the corner. How do you feel about spinach dip?”

“I eat it.”

* * *

 

Rocks hitting his window pulled him out of the light slumber he must have fallen into at some point during the night. He rubbed at his heavy eyelids to knock the sleep out of the corner of his eyes, then groggily looked at the window. It suddenly occurred to him how odd it was for rocks to be thrown at his bedroom window and he quickly threw his comforter aside to keep from tripping on his way out of bed. The latch on his window stuck determinedly, until he gave a particularly hard shove that forced the latch out and fully opened the window.

A squeak slipped from his mouth as the next rock smacked him right on his left cheekbone, causing the skin to split open. Blood dripped slowly down his cheek, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about the small cut. Instead, he dipped down to pick up the rock and returned to the window with every intention of returning the favor. Before he could even raise his arm, a person grabbed his window sill and heaved their entire body through the open window-or they would have if Tim hadn’t been between them and the room. They both ended up on the floor with Tim crushed by the weight of whoever felt the need to come through his window instead of knocking on his door like a normal person.

“I knew these fancy apartments were all about luxury and comfort, but I have to say I didn’t expect the floors to be this cozy.”

“Get off me, asshole.”

To Tim’s annoyance, all Jason did was lift onto his elbows, so he could look down at Tim with an entirely too amused expression. “How are you doing, Timmy?”

“Well, I was sound asleep until someone decided to toss rocks at my window, like someone in a cheesy 80’s romance would. You know how to get in here without my help.”

“But this was more enjoyable.”

“For who? Before you got here, I was sleeping and didn’t have a cut on my face and I wasn’t being crushed by an absolute behemoth.”

“A cut?” With a surprising gentleness, Jason lightly held Tim’s chin to turn his face to the side so he could assess the damage. “That was unintentional. Let me fix that up for you.”

“If that means you’ll get off me, then go right ahead.”

After dropping his weight on Tim, Jason pushed to his feet and held out his hand to help Tim up from the ground. Despite still feeling a little aggravated, he accepted the offer of help, only to end up plastered to Jason’s front with the uninjured half of his face pressed against a stony pec. A little kick to Jason’s ankles was the only encouragement Jason needed to let go of the hold he had on Tim. He turned on his heels-assuming Jason would follow him-and headed for the bathroom to get the first-aid kit he kept fully stocked at all times under the sink.

He pressed the kit into Jason’s hands, then hopped onto the counter. “It better not leave a scar.”

“Like I want to be held responsible for marring your flawless features. The media will hound me for interviews and all those rich cougars will want my blood.”

“What rich cougars?”

“Don’t play dumb. They all flock around you during those ridiculous galas and balls you attend. It’s actually pretty funny when they fight over you.”

“You’re making that up.” He expected Jason to get that stupid grin on his face that meant his little joke was up, but that knowing smirk was there instead. “You’re not making this up?”

“Why would I make something like that up?”

“Because you’re a dick. Obviously.”

“Good to know you still think so highly of me.”

“It’s hard not to.”

“I bet.”

They fell into silence as Jason finished cleaning the small cut and carefully placed a small bandage over it. While Jason focused on his job, Tim found himself without anything in particular to do except let his eyes explore the planes of Jason’s face. A little scar etched into his temple, the purple of a fading bruise on his jaw, and a sprinkle of freckles splattered along the bridge of his nose.

“Earth to Tim.” A hand waved so close to his face it grazed his nose on the way down and he smacked it out of the way instinctively.

“What?”

“You were staring.”

“Sorry. Did you need something or can I go back to bed?”

“It can wait until the morning.”

With a sigh, Tim hopped off the counter to makes his way back to his undoubtedly cold bed. “Why did you bother throwing rocks at my window if it could wait for the morning?”

“I got impatient.”

“You’re the worst. Take the extra room or the couch. I don’t care. Don’t wake me up again. It’s my day off tomorrow and I want to sleep in, especially after you ruined my sleep.”

“How long will you be holding that over my head?”

“As long as I can.”

* * *

 

Tim leaned against the wall as he watched the thugs below him fighting each other for some reason or another. He’d shown up late to the party and decided to wait for them to wear each other out before he tied them all up for the police to find. It also gave him plenty of time to finish off the sandwich he managed to grab on his way out of the office after having to stay late. For a second, he worried his quick dinner would be spoiled when a pair of heavy boots landed beside him, then he noticed a red helmet out of the corner of his eye.

“Can I ask you a question?” Instead of acknowledging Jason with words, Tim hummed in response and motioned for Jason to continue with his free hand. “Want to go a date with me?”

“Define want.”

“Have at least the simplest desire to.”

After shoving the last of his sandwich is his mouth, he brushed his slightly greasy fingers on his uniform pants to get some of it off. “If that’s your definition, then I suppose my answer would be yes.”

“Great. How does cheap diner breakfast after patrol tomorrow night sound?”

“Like a dream come true. Which diner?”

“Canary’s?”

“I’ll meet you there. Three-thirty. Don’t be late or we’re never having another date.”

“I’ll be right on time. Promise.” Childishly, Jason held out a pinky for Tim to make a promise on.

“If you break it, I break this pinky.”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

 

The bed dipped enough to pull Tim out of sleep and he became hyperaware of his surroundings at the unexpected intrusion. When a familiar heavy arm settled on his waist, all the worry drained out of him to be replaced by relief. Instead of pretending to be asleep, he turned onto his other side so he could be face to face with Jason. Even in the low light, he could make out the splatter of freckles decorating the bridge of Jason’s nose with how close their faces were.

“You’re back.”

“Stellar observation.” Despite his lack of coordination, his hand managed to smack against Jason’s shoulder with enough force to make Jason groan. “I don’t have to lie here and take this. I’ve got a perfectly good safehouse I could have gone to.”

“But you’re here.”

“For some reason, yes. Has anyone else told you that you’re a terrible morning person?”

“Frequently, but people wouldn’t have to tell me that if they didn’t wake me up.”

“Next time, I’ll be sure not to wake you up to let you know I got back safe and sound. I’m sure you’d prefer to find me sleeping on your couch in the morning on your way to your morning coffee.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I won’t.” Finger brushed his messy hair away from his forehead, then Jason shifted forward to press a light kiss against it. “Get back to sleep. We can have a proper reunion in the morning.”

“Remember when we used to fight all the time. I’m glad we don’t do that anymore. I’m glad you came to me for help on that case. We might not’ve ended up here if you didn’t.”

“I am, too.”

“Good. Sometimes I worry you’re not happy with me or you’ll wake up one day and realize you don’t want to be with me anymore, especially when you’re gone. I worry all the time when you’re gone.”

“We’ll talk about this in the morning, Timmy. Go back to sleep.”

“I love your freckles. Have I ever told you that? They’re so cute.”

A tired smile appeared on Jason’s face as he gently intertwined their hands together and rested them safely between their bodies. “Thanks, Timbo. I think you’re cute to, especially when you sleep.”

“I can take the hint!”

“Can you? Because I keep telling you to go back to sleep and you’re fighting me like a little kid on Christmas Eve. It’s as cute as it is annoying.”

“You’re always so sweet to me. Showering me with such wonderful compliments.”

“I love you, Tim. I’ll list off all the reasons I love you in the morning when I can finally think again because I’m running on fumes and you’re still half asleep. We could both use the rest.”

“Maybe you have a point.”

“Whenever I have a point, it is always excellent and this one is no exception.”

“You’re so full of yourself.” Tim threw his leg over Jason’s thick thigh and shuffled a little closer to him, so he could hear Jason breathing. “Go to sleep. It’s late.”

“You’re so ridiculous.”

“Sleep, Jay. It’s bedtime.”

“Yes, it is. Night, Timmers.”

“Night. See you in the morning.”

“I’ll be right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
